powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin' MegaZord (M.R.V. Fanon)
"MegaZord sequence has been initiated!" The Mighty Morphin' MegaZord is the combination of the five Dino Zords: Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger. This is the first MegaZord to be assembled on Earth, while not in this dimension, along with multiple across the universe before this one was formed. Weapons Mastodon Shield.jpeg|Shield Power Sword Dino Megazord.jpeg|Mega Power Sword Morphinmegazord.jpg|holding the Weapons Overview This combination would be the first to demonstrate a rare ability among MegaZords: that of transformation within its combined state. The first stage of combination of the Dino Zords was a tank-like vehicle, traveling on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Saber Tooth Tiger, and armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon. Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dino Zords. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. As such, the tank formation of the Dino Zords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord. This form is rarely used for prolonged battle. After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord's battle mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "MegaZord sequence has been initiated!" concluding with "MegaZord sequence complete!" after re-connection of Pterodactyl and head crests sliding into position. In this mode, the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord features fewer ranged energy weapons, but makes up for this in greatly expanded close combat potential. Though able to easily match blows with most monsters set against it, it was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. The Mighty Morphin' MegaZord's Power Sword allowed it to perform it's typical finisher move, an upward and horizontal slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The head of the Black Mastodon Dino Zord could also be utilized as a shield. History The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers received the power of the Dino Zords as part of their original power-set. Throughout their battles with Rita Repulsa, the Dino Zords would be summoned to the Rangers' side whenever she made her monsters grow, often using their combined Mighty Morphin' MegaZord form to destroy them. New formations for the Dino Zords were enabled as the Green Dragon Dino Zord and Titanus joined the Rangers' side, such as the Mighty Morphin' Dragon MegaZord and the Mighty Morphin' UltraZord When Lord Zedd arrived to take over for Rita in conquering Earth, his monster Pirantishead stole control of the Dino Zords and blocked the flow of Dino Power from the Rangers and Dino Zords, making their powers useless. After this incident, Zordon would upgrade the Dino Zords into more powerful Thunder Zords. The Dino Zords, in their upgraded Thunder Zord forms, were completely destroyed by Rito Revolto. Dinozords The Dino Zords are the first set of Zords of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Two of them were based off of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous time period, and the other three were technically not dinosaurs. Although the first in the series, chronology may put other Zord formations before it. When all five Dino Zords were combined, they formed the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord, the only such combination not to have a prefix before its name that persist to the season theme(such as Thunder MegaZord or Ninja MegaZord). The Mighty Morphin' MegaZord, in a weakened and partially destroyed state, later served as the foundation for the creation of the stronger Mighty Morphin' Thunder MegaZord, used throughout the Thunder Ark. When the Mighty Morphin' Thunder MegaZord was destroyed by Rito Revolto early in the Ninja Ark, the original Dino Zords were lost as well. Both the Green Dragon Dino Zord and Titanus, the only two Zords to survive, lie dormant on Earth. Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, piloted the Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord. Forming the head and torso, the Tyrannosaurus was the mightiest of all Dino Zords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when it could use its tail and jaws as weapons. It went toe to toe with the Green Dragon Dino Zord when Tommy was under Rita's spell. It had the ability to fire energy blasts from its eyes. It could also roar so strongly that it created seismic blasts, channeling the Earth as a weapon and vaporizing monsters.. It could also stand on his tail and kick his opponent like a kangaroo. The Zord remained underground while not in use. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord, and so it aided the Red Ranger in battle in a new form. - Black Mastodon Dino Zord= Black Mastodon Dino Zord Zack Taylor, the Black Mastodon Ranger, piloted the Black Mastodon Dino Zord. Its body formed the back and arms of the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord and Mighty Morphin' Dragon MegaZord. The head could be utilized as a shield. Alone it could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Its hiding place was in the deep Arctic. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Green Lion Thunder Zord, and so it aided the now Green Ranger in battle in a new form. - Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord= Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Trini Kwan, the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Ranger, piloted the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord. Forming the right leg of the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord and Mighty Morphin' Dragon MegaZord, it could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however he could also attack using its teeth. This Zord was by far the fastest, running as transportation. Its hiding place was in the deep Jungle. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord, and so it aided the Yellow Ranger in battle in a new form. - Blue Triceratops Dino Zord= Blue Triceratops Dino Zord Billy Cranston, the Blue Triceratops Ranger, piloted the Blue Triceratops Dino Zord. Forming the left leg of the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord and Mighty Morphin' Dragon MegaZord, it could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of its horns to subdue opponents. The Zord remained in the Desert while not in use. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord, and so it aided the Blue Ranger in battle in a new form. - Pink Pterodactyl Dino Zord= Pink Pterodactyl Dino Zord Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, piloted the Pink Pterodactyl Dino Zord. It formed the chestplate of the Mighty Morphin' MegaZord, She could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning. This was the only Dino Zord with flight capability. It remained submerged in a volcano for hiding purposes. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Pink Phoenix Thunder Zord, and so it aided the Pink Ranger in battle in a new form. - }} Category:Candidates for deletion